Remedy
by EmisonLovers
Summary: Once Alison and Emily are finally a couple, can they make it work or has everything that they have been through going to destroy them for good?
1. II

Emily took the wine glass from the cabinet, her hands still shaking. A tear fell down her cheek but she didn't have the energy to wipe it away. Filling up her glass with the best red wine they had in the house, she made her way to the living room and nuzzled onto the couch watching the fire. How could she allow this to happen? She had finally gotten everything that she had ever wanted and just like that it was slipping away from her. That single tear had turned into several more, and now she was sobbing uncontrollably. Had she really lost Alison for good?

1 year earlier.

Back in Rosewood with another A – or AD – after them. The Radley bar was kind of slow tonight so it gave Emily time to actually look around. It seemed as though nobody dining in here remembered what terrible things happened here when it was a sanitarium, they were all sitting around drinking mimosas and laughing. Everyone oblivious to what started here, and the personal hell that Emily was living through now.

"Hey so what time do you get off? Aria wants us to – um, Earth to Emily. Hello?"

Emily came out of her daydream to see Hanna looking at her with her brows furrowed.

"Seriously Em if you're sick can you go stay with Spenc tonight? I really don't want to catch anything. I hate that feeling when you can only breathe out of one side of your nose."

"I'm not sick. Just thinking about what this place used to be." She could see Hanna's eyes look down on the floor so the brunette decided to quickly change the subject.

"Anyway, what did Aria want? I get off in an hour."

"She wants us to meet up at Spencer's. She thinks she has some ideas about the creep fest that is Jenna and Noel." Hanna phone buzzed and Emily could see her jump slightly. Back at square one. Back at being scared at who is on the other end every time someone got a text. The warm beaches of California seem so far away right now and Emily could not feel colder.

"It's Lucas. I have to go. See you at Spencer's." The blonde offered a small smile and took off.

"So now we think AD is Noel? Was he faking an American accent for years Aria, I don't think so" Spencer was standing by the barn door, leaning against the wall.

"I am not saying that he was, but why else would he be back – and hanging out with Jenna and Sara Harvey of all people. What we need to do is get into Jenna's room at the Radley and see if there is anything in there that she is hiding."

"But Noel helped me out when I was on the run Aria. I mean he did date Jenna a long time ago, maybe that is the only connection."

Emily couldn't help it but her heart sank every time Alison spoke. She knows that Ali forgave them for turning her jacket into AD, but Emily couldn't help but to allow the guilt to weigh on her. They always had a different connection than the other girls. Yes they slept together but it was always something more than that. She could tell that Alison was hurt worse by her, and knowing that made Emily's stomach tense up in knots.

"Maybe I could try to get access into her room, but I would have to do it when my mom isn't around. The last thing I want to do is drag her into this shitshow too." Hanna took a seat on the couch beside Aria and crossed her arms.

"I actually think that may be a good idea. One of us could also try to keep an eye on Noel too. That way we can at least have most of our bases covered." Spencer moved away from the wall and into the kitchen.

"Okay well then that's the plan. Han you can tell us when you're mom leaves and then me and Emily can sneak into Jenna's room and see what we can find." Aria stood up and grabbed her jacket. "I have to go I am late for my dinner with Ezra."

Emily still couldn't believe that they were engaged. In all of this mess that they were in, Aria deserved moments of happiness. Her phone vibrated.

 _Hey. I am on my way to the restaurant. See you in 20 minutes :)._

Shit. She had completely forgot about her date with Sabrina and she was still in her work uniform. She would have to hurry home and change if she wanted to make it one time.

"I have to go too – I have to study." Emily didn't know why she lied.

"You can bring your stuff over to my house. Mary is out for the night and I really don't want to be home alone." Emily looked down to see Ali's pleading eyes looking back at her. She still had stitches on her face and bruises on her arms from when she was attacked. Emily paused for a minute, but knew what she had to do.

"Sure. I'll be over after I get my stuff and change." Ali smiled at her, and the brunette's stomach fluttered just a bit.

Getting into her car she replied back. _Hey I am so sorry but something came up. I will make it up to you I promise._


	2. I

As Emily's car pulled into Alison's driveway she couldn't help but notice how sweaty her palms were. She took a few deep breaths and grabbed her books. Walking up to the door she couldn't help but to catch her reflection in the window. Her grey sweatpants and tight white shirt just didn't seem to look right. She should have worn jeans, or maybe her black leather pants.

"Ugh too late now" She whispered to herself.

She knocked on the door with her heart beating faster with each knock. Alison opened the door and Emily couldn't help to smile. She could never get over how beautiful the blonde looked, even now in her pajamas.

"Hey. Listen thanks for coming over. After what happened every little noise I hear makes me scared." She shuts the door behind Emily and continues walking into the living room.

"It's no problem. I was just planning on staying in and studying anyway. Plus I feel better knowing that I am here with you." Emily tucked her hair behind her ear and sat her books down on the coffee table. She could feel the blonde's eyes on her, but she dared not to look back into her eyes.

She sat down on the couch and awkwardly opened up her textbook. Right now studying was the last thing on her mind. Ali returned with two glasses of wine and sat beside her.

"Here I brought one for you too." She sat the glass on the table. "I swear I am turning into a wine mom and I don't even have kids. How pathetic right?"

She gave a small chuckle and Emily grabbed her glass and looked at her. "Only slightly. But at least you will have a lot of practice when you do have kids. You will be a pro."

This made Alison actually laugh. It was one of Emily's favorite sounds, but it made her sad she hardly ever heard it. She quickly looked away. Guilt and sadness plaguing her once again. Suddenly she felt a hand on her knee, the warmth shooting up her leg like electricity.

"Listen Em. I get it okay. It doesn't make it okay but I get why you gave my jacket to AD. You have got to stop beating yourself up over it. Honestly, I am fine. You are fine. We are fine." She looked into the blue eyes of the blonde, swallowing hard.

"I know. But-" she bit the inside of her lip struggling with the words. "If we hadn't did that AD wouldn't have attacked you. You wouldn't be hurt, again."

"That bitch probably would have attacked me anyway Em, let's be real. That's why we need to figure out who it is and fast. I hate to think who they will attack next." She watched the blonde take a sharp breath. She pulled her hand away from Emily's knee, making her feel instantly cold again.

"You're right. Do you honestly think Noel doesn't have anything to do with it?"

Alison took another swig of her wine. "Who knows? It is shady that he's hanging out with Jenna and Sara, but I can't forget that he did help me when I was hiding out. But then again it wouldn't be the first time a guy that I thought was good betrayed me, would it?"

Emily simply nodded her head and had another drink from her glass. She hated think about Rollins – well Archer. What he did to Alison and what they did to him.

"Well it looks like we both need a refill. You know what I think I might just bring the whole bottle in here."

Emily was finally relaxed but still not in the mood to study. School made her worried especially after AD took her test for her. She didn't even want to imagine what the repercussions of that would be. Alison sat back down beside her and refilled their glasses.

"I am not distracting you from studying am I?"

"No. Actually I don't feel like studying." She grabbed her glass. "I missed a major test, and AD took it for me. I just know something horrible is going to happen." She completely finished her glass this time in one drink.

"What? Em I am so sorry. We will get through this together. We will find out who is doing this, and finally all of this will be over. I promise." Alison took her hand into hers. Emily didn't know if it was the wine or if it was Alison's touch but her head started swimming.

"Okay no more AD talk. So tell me more about this girl you are seeing." Sabrina. Emily defiantly didn't want to talk about this with Ali. She refilled her glass, she was definitely going to have to be drunk to get through this conversation.

"Well like I said it's new. We have only been on one date, I mean she's pretty easy to talk to." Emily quickly took a drink.

"She sounds nice, I guess. Do I know her?" She noticed one of Ali's eyebrows was raised, and that she was fiddling with the hem of her sweatshirt.

"Not that I know of. " The brunette's eyes quickly darted away. The thought of Ali and Sabrina knowing each other was too uncomfortable to think of.

"Well as long as you are happy. That's all that matters." She noticed the blonde refilling her glass and looking away from her. She was probably imagining it but she couldn't help but notice the tone in Ali's voice, was it sadness or maybe jealousy. Emily shrugged it off. It had been so long since they were – a couple doesn't seem right – but definitely more than they ever were before. Emily doubted Ali even felt the same way anymore.

"I don't know what emotion I am. I mean don't get me wrong she is really nice and easy to talk too." Emily shrugged her shoulders.

"So are most grandmothers Em. Don't mean you date them." Ali looked at her. "Relax I am kidding. Sheesh lighten up okay. You are pretty much the only one of the girls who laughs and jokes with me. Please don't stop now."

"Don't worry. I won't" She gently nudged the blonde and laughed.

The rest of the night went by with sharing stories of the five years they were apart. One in particular, about the guy in the coconut bra made Ali laugh louder than Emily had ever heard. The wine was quickly finished and Emily's head was swimming.

At one point Emily did wake up to Alison covering her up and kissing her gently kissing her on the cheek. However sleep fell over her fast due to the warmth of the blanket, and she quickly forgot about it.

 **A/N: Please let me know what you guys think! Any review, good or bad, is really helpful. Thank you so much.**


	3. III

"There you are" the blonde smiled at her and wrapped her arms around Emily's waist.

"Hey Sabrina. I am sorry I am so late. I got hung up at work, and then I had to change and –"

Sabrina cut her off by laughing. "I am starting to get used to how busy you are, but if you want we can just get this to go and go to your place, or mine."

Emily noticed the slight smirk on her face, before Emily would have been jumping at the chance. She didn't exactly know what had changed but something did. However, Sabrina was still a great escape from everything else in her life.

"That sounds like a plan."

Once they entered the apartment, Emily threw herself down on the couch. "I haven't been able to sit all day."

Sabrina sat the food down and sat beside her and began rubbing the brunette's back. Emily's eyes began to close when she heard her phone buzzing. She jumped up immediately not realizing she had knocked Sabrina's hands away.

"Hey-"

"Emily where are you?" She heard Spencer's voice rushed and almost yelling.

"I just got home, why what's going on?" Emily's heart began pounding.

"We just got a call off the burner phone. AD is going after Ali. We are on our way now but we thought maybe you were closer."

That's all it took, Emily was already grabbing her keys.

"I am on my way."

Hanging up, Emily was almost out of the door when she realized she almost forgot –

"Sabrina. Hey I have to go something happened. You can stay here if you want though"

Sabrina sighed. "You know I think I am just going to go. You can all me again when your life isn't so busy."

The brunette didn't even allow the words to sink in so she could react. She was racing to her car; getting to Ali was the only thing on her mind.

Pulling up several police cars were pulled up with their sirens blazing and lights flashing. Everything was moving in slow motion. Emily rushed past the EMS truck and her heart sank. She rushed past everyone until she made her way into the living room.

"ALI? ALISON?"

"Ma'am she's in the room. She's alright –"

Emily raced down the hall and entered into what was once Alison's old bedroom. Glass from the shattered mirror covered the floor. On the bed sat Ali with Hanna and Spencer beside of her.

"You're face. What happened?"

"AD was wearing a mask pretending to be a police officer. He attacked me." Their eyes met and Emily's could see the sadness and fear of Ali's eyes peering back at her.

"It's okay. We are here and we are not going to let that bastard hurt you again." Hanna was stroking Ali's hair.

"We need to go find out if Elliot, Archer, whatever the hell his name is, is actually dead." Hanna stood up. Emily could hear the anger in her voice.

"How are we going to do that?" All of this was too much. Emily chest felt like it was being weighed down.

"We go back and see if he is still there." Spencer looked at all three of them, "That's the only way to make sure."

"Okay. You two go – I can stay here with Ali tonight." Emily and Alison locked eyes once again, this time a faint smile crossing Alison's lips.

After the 10,000th police question, everyone left and it was just the two girls together alone. Alison went to the record player and put on a song. The brunette smiled, it was one of her favorite songs.

"I love this song."

"Me too. My mom had a pretty amazing record collection."

Emily could see the blonde fighting back tears so she walked towards her. She paused just a moment to push some hair behind the blonde's ear before she wrapped her up into a hug. She could feel Ali relax and release all the tears she had been holding back. Emily wrapped her arms around the blonde tighter, never wanting to let go. She gently kissed the top of her head.

Alison pushed back and looked up at Emily, "Thank you for staying with me tonight. I feel safer with you than I do anyone else."

"I feel better knowing that I am here with you." The girls smiled at each other. Emily's heart was still racing, but this time it was a sensation she was far too used to when she was around Alison.

Emily began swaying to the rhythm of the song, and she pulled back and grabbed the blonde's hands. Alison smiled and joined her, with the two dancing together all around Alison's kitchen. Emily twirled Alison around, and the blonde's laugh sounded better to Emily than any song in the world.

After a few more hours of dancing and laughing together, Alison finally feel asleep on the couch. Sitting on the chair opposite of her, Emily watched as she slept and took in all of her beauty. She had never met anyone who was as beautiful as Alison, who took her breath away even now with her mouth slightly hanging open and little snores escaping. She got up and grabbed a blanked and laid down on the floor directly below the couch, wanting to be close to Alison just in case.


End file.
